For the Good of Us All
by Penelope ClearH20
Summary: Ginny has a mission, the last hope. She'll do whatever it takes. Ginny, Draco, Blaise, Neville, Luna


***Not my characters, just my story. Props to JK for everything! **

**The story is a bit dark now, and will end up darker and with adult themes. This is my first attempt at a story! If you don't like the content, don't read it, but if you have ****feedback****I'd love to have it. :) ***

Chapter 1

Ginny knew what she was getting herself into. She had been planning this carefully for months, everything had to be perfect in order to pull it off.

Practically throwing herself at the enemies front door. With the others captured, dead, and mentally broken, this was the only hope.

She smeared dirt on her arms and tussled her long red hair into messy knots. "Diffindo!" She pointed her wand at her jeans and shirt and watched as the threads became ripped and shredded.

She looked around at the empty cellar she was standing in. Old newspapers, Undesireable #1, Dumbledore, Ron, Harry, Hermione staring up at her blinking, somber.

"Incendio." The newspapers burnt to flames, she watched her brother, her best friend, and her once loved Harry, shrivel up in the golden flames. She used the ash to rub on her clothes and face to further her dirty appearance.  
>Ron MIA, Harry dead, Hermione captured.<p>

She opened the cellar door and stepped out into the cool night air. Clouds were drifting across the moon, stars flickered and sparkled. Ginny stared up at the place she once called home, the Burrow. A shadow of a home. She circled the old house and her eyes watered as memories flooded back to her. Her brothers, her friends, summers spent helping and lazing about, birthdays, Christmas. She wasn't sure if she'd ever set foot inside again.

She knew no other way to possibly save the others, her friends that were left and safe, Luna, Neville, some of the order who had made it safely into hiding.

Ginny expected Luna any time now. She needed a counterpart to aid her, to make it convincing. Neville refused to have any part in it, Luna disagreed with her decision, but wanted to show her respect. Luna would aid her in transportation to her chosen destination. She could apparate there herself, but she knew it would be questioned as to why she had came.

A loud crack sounded from the field behind the burrow. Ginny ducked into the shadows waiting to see who had apparated into the property, One false move at this point would destroy everything. The wind blew coldly, it was quiet, she could hear the footsteps in the grass. Her hand reached to her back pocket instinctively to grasp her wand.

She sighed thankfully as her white haired blue eyed chum, pushed aside the long grass and whispered "Plimpy soup for dinner tonight!" Ginny stepped into the moonlight to face Luna. Luna stared, ever so thoughtfully into Ginny's shining eyes. Ginny moved forward and grasped Luna's hand. They smiled and jumped into a long embrace.

It had been months since they'd seen each other in person, only communicating through owl and codes. With the way things were in the world, it was often too dangerous for members of the Order were left to gather in one place.

Ginny felt her heart leap in her chest and crash against her ribs, tears began to well up and streak her dirty face. This could only add to her distressed appearance.

"You don't have to do this," Luna whispered as they held each other.

"Its our only option, you know that. I need you to do this for me," Ginny replied.

"There must be a way we can stay in touch, if something were to go wrong, Neville and I could send help-"

"Luna, you have done more than I can ask," she walked over to the crumbling porch steps and picked up an old square piece of wood, and handed it to Luna. "Its the face of my mother's old clock she kept an eye on us with." The clock's many arms seemed confused. It showed Ginny as she was, at 'home', Ron's arm spun wildly without stopping, George and Charlie's arm listed them in France (probably in hiding and searching for supports). Bill and Molly were listed at "Bill's" (to not give away the location of Shell Cottage in the event the clock fell into the wrong hands). Percy and Fred's portrait had faded into a light grey wisp, motionless.

Luna took it from her and reached her other hand into her pocket, she pulled out two coins, and placed one in Ginny's palm. The old DA's coins. Luna cast both a disillusionment charm and a sticking charm with her wand.

Ginny smiled at her friend, waves of sadness and hope flooding her mind. She took off her shoe and slapped her palm against the arch of her foot. Hopefully when they searched her body it would be passed over, and she could use the coin when the time was right.

Luna looked back at Ginny. Luna's eyes looked faded, weak, but at that moment, a phantom of the old Luna popped back into her.

"I'll be in touch as soon as we can begin the second part of the plan...but don't expect anything for at least 2 weeks at minimum." Ginny handed Luna her wand for safe keeping. As the wood left her palm, she felt naked and vulnerable. It was the one thing she'd kept on her at all times over the last few years, one of her only possessions to survive. But she knew she could not bring it with her, they would never let her keep it, and that would not do her any good when the time came. Ginny had been practicing wandless magic for months, she had become quite good in fact, but that wand was a part of her, and letting it go was harder than she thought.

Luna tucked the wand into her bag. "I'll protect it from the wrackspurts while you're gone," her lips perked up into a small smile. Ginny hugged her friend deeply, and then stepped back from her 10 feet. "I love you Luna, no matter what happens. You are my best friend."

Luna's eyes began to water as she aimed the wand at her friend. She didn't want to do this to Ginny, she felt awful, her heart practically stopped beating. "I love you Gin..." Ginny stood staring at her friend, eyes eager, nervous, desperate.

Luna inhaled hard, and then shouted, "CRUCIO!"

Ginny fell to the ground as pain wracked her body, she felt it, but it was nothing compared to the bouts of the cruciatus she had experienced over the years. Luna was too gentle, she couldn't really mean it as much as she tried.

She sent another round Ginny's way, but it was even weaker, she felt like vomiting for doing this to her friend. Ginny screamed as her body twisted and convulsed.

Luna cried as she aimed at her friend again "STUPEFY!" Ginny's body stopped moving as she fell into unconsciousness.

Luna aimed next for her friend's leg, she couldn't believe she was about to do this. She whispered the curse hoping it wouldn't have such a strong effect "sectum sempra" a large cut appeared on Ginny's leg, her body flinched but she did not wake up. Having produced the desired effect, Luna did the same to her arm.

Ginny's body was a wreck. Blood seeping through her ripped dirty clothes, her long red hair a mess with knots and dirt, her face dirty and tear streaked, Luna knelt beside her friend in horror, accepting what she had done and remembering what was still to come. She kissed Ginny's forehead and clutched her body close. Luna pulled a long flowing black robe from her bag and wrapped it completely around her body, not a single white hair to be seen. She grabbed Ginny's hand from under her cloak. A loud crack resounded through the valley as the two disapparated away from the burrow, on to the next step.


End file.
